Lo que no se muestra
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Qué es lo que oculta cada mirada? Cada gesto? Cada roce? Qué es lo que pasa realmente entre Lucy y Natsu? [Serie de drabbles/One-shots]{Cap. 5: Spoiler del 416 y 417 del manga}[Capis editados]
1. Cuando todo se volvió complicado

**Advertencia antes de leer**

Como se tratan de one shots, he publicado los mismos individualmente para el que desee leer solo escenas especificas. Y al que quiere leer más aquí estan todas las historias cortas recompiladas. Espero les guste!

* * *

**[**Capi editado**]Buenas! Este es mi primer fic NaLu, y mi primera idea de Fic en muuuucho tiempo. Espero que les guste. Lo pongo en completo por que la idea es escribir una serie de drabbles, o quizás un poco más largos algunos, en lo que se muestra lo que, para mí, van sintiendo Natsu y Lucy con el correr de los capítulos del anime. También voy a ponerle escenas aparte.**

**Espero que les guste la idea.**

**Disclaimer:**_Fairy Tail_ no me pertenece. Pero más vale que Mishima lo termine con un NaLu, porque sino juro que me tomo el primer avión a Japon y le pateo el culo .

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Cuando todo se volvió complicado_

Todo había sido un lio desde el comienzo…debió habérselo imaginado. Pensó que solo eran sentimientos que le nacían por las emociones de los momentos. Pero era claro, si los sentimientos se presentaban constantemente, día tras día, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, era obvio que llamarlo "emoción del momento" solo era una excusa demasiado tonta como para ser creíble.

Es que ella simplemente no lo quería ver.

Desde el momento en que su presencia había sido capaz de romper el hechizo de amor con el que la tenían embrujada debió de habérselo imaginado.

Natsu, con su sola presencia, y un simple "Igneel!" la habían hecho volver en sí.

Y desde entonces estuvo perdida. Ni siquiera pudo contenerse el acercarse a hablarle. No, claro que no. Ella tenía que agradecerle con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había esbozado en mucho tiempo.

Una vez puesto en marcha, ese tren ya no se pararía.

º - º - º - º

El primer día que llegaron al gremio, Natsu prefirió ignorar a la joven rubia que acababa de conocer.

Se sentía…irritado. Incómodo. El aroma de ella estaba plasmado en su sensible olfato de dragón, permitiéndole saber el lugar exacto en donde la maga se encontraba.

¡Y el problema radicaba en que olía estupendo! Tan jodidamente estupendo que sus sentidos estaba pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, lo cual lo molestaba. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Trato de no darle importancia, por supuesto. Distraerse. Pelear como siempre. Lo que sea que lo mantuviera apartado de ella, pero aun así simplemente no podía ignorar su presencia.

Se acercó al tablero de misiones, decidido a que lo mejor sería elegir algo en que ocuparse e irse unos días. Seguro que solo con algo de tiempo alejado se volvería a sentir normal de nuevo.

Pero, por supuesto, no la tendría fácil. Mucho menos cuando sintió a la rubia acercarse a él y enseñarle su mano.

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Mira! ¡Conseguí la insignia de Fairy Tail –hay estaba de nuevo, esa jodidamente hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Lo lograste? Me alegro Luigi –le respondió él, intentando mostrar que ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre.

De que no le importaba nada de ella.

-¡Es Lucy!

La cara de enfado que mostro la rubia se le hizo de lo más divertida. Y ahí estaba de nuevo… su cuerpo reaccionando a cada gesto de esa mujer. Su nariz disfrutaba de su aroma, su pecho se sintió caliente y sus músculos instintivamente se tensaron.

¡Pero que mierda era sentirse así!

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 23:30 del 26/02/2014

**Escuchando:** "1004" de B.A.P.

Este fue el primer drabble situado en cuando NaLu se conoce y las primeras emociones.

Espero les guste y me den su opinión ^^ saludos!

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

\- Íbamos yo y Ariel.  
\- No hijo, íbamos Ariel y yo.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces yo no iba?

**rocio-asakura**


	2. Formando un equipo

**[**Editado!**]** Ya que no voy a seguir un orden con los capítulos originales, prefiero escribir todo una serie de one shots independientes. Espero lo disfruten.

**Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 3 del anime, y el capítulo 4 del manga. **

**Aclas:**

-… :Diálogos

-"…" :Pensamientos

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Formando un equipo _

El gremio volvía a estar en calma tras la alocada celebración de 3 días que se había llevado a cabo para festejar que Macao había regresado a salvo con su familia.

Natsu permanecía parado frente al tablón de misiones, buscando algo que le fuera divertido y que, de ser posible, fuera acompañado con una sustanciosa recompensa. Mientras leía todas las peticiones, una en especial llamo su atención.

"…**un viejo y sucio pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas"**

Al leer esto, Lucy vino a su mente de inmediato, provocándole el deseo de sentir el aroma tan particular que ella poseía.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Comenzaba a resignarse a sentirse raro. Que le gustara como olía no podía significar nada grave, ¿Verdad? Quizás solo estaba exagerando. Además la maga era alguien de buen corazón. Siendo una recién llegada al gremio no había dudado en acompañarlo a buscar a Macao (**alguien a quien ella no conocía**) y había brindado su ayuda para rescatarlo.

Además sin dudas era una persona de lo más entretenida.

-Mmhh –Natsu tomo distraídamente el papel de la misión.

Las caras de Lucy…eran tan divertidas. De verdad que quería seguir viendo más.

-Sabes Natsu? –Mirajane se colocó a la par del dragon slayer, dedicándole su habitual sonrisa- Lucy consiguió alquilar un bonito lugar para vivir no muy lejos de aquí.

Ante las palabras de Mira, el pelirosa se apresuró hacia la salida del gremio en un impulso que no pudo reprimir.

-¡Happy! ¡Andando!

-¡Aye!

º - º - º - º

Lucy libero un suspiro mientras dejaba su cuerpo relajarse en el agua de la tina.

-¡Por fin he encontrado un bonito lugar! –exclamo, sin dejar de sonreír.

El departamento que había conseguido alquilar por tan solo 70.000 jewels la tenía muy feliz. El lugar parecía sacado de un libro, perfecto para ella. Paredes blancas, aroma a madera, chimenea, un horno.

Se envolvió con una toalla tras salir de la tina y, mientras tomaba un peine para desenredar su cabello rubio, tarareo una canción distraídamente.

Todo comenzaba a mejorar, lo que la tenia de un muy buen humor. Ya con todo en orden ahora solo quedaba ¡Comenzar a hacer misiones! Después de cambiarse quizás iría por el mercado a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban, y más tarde se llegaría al gremio para empezar a trabajar.

Con un plan en mente se encamino fuera del baño, deteniéndose de golpe al notar que su hermoso nuevo hogar había sido invadido.

Allí se encontraba Natsu, sentado en SU nuevo sofá, con restos de SU comida tirada alrededor de él.

-¡Hey! –exclamo este con alegría mientras que Happy, sin parar de comer, levantaba una patita a forma de saludo.

-¡Mi habitación! –chillo alarmada la rubia

Furiosa, y con todo su buen humor arruinado, Lucy se acercó a ellos y pateo a Natsu en el rostro.

-¡¿Por qué demonios están los dos aquí?!

-Porque escuchamos de Mira que tenías un nuevo lugar –respondió Dragneel como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla adolorida.

No había pasado por alto la poca ropa que la joven llevaba, y el olor, que tanto había deseado sentir, lo golpeaba ahora con fuerza. Olía mejor de lo que recordaba…estaba comenzando a costarle pensar con claridad.

-¿Lo escuchan y por eso se entrometen? No importa lo cercanos que seamos como amigos ¿Acaso no entienden el concepto de cortesía común? –Lucy gritaba enfadada, apuntándolos con un dedo- ¡Acaban de cometer allanamiento de morada! ¡Es un crimen!

-Oye, eso hiere mis sentimientos –exclamo el dragon slayer, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo soy quien está sufriendo aquí…

-¡Es una bonita habitación! –halago Happy, raspando las paredes con sus garritas.

-¡No afiles tus uñas ahí maldito gato! –regaño Lucy. Estaba segura de que pronto le iba a dar un ataque.

Aprovechando que la joven lo ignoraba, Natsu se acercó al escritorio de la joven en una busca desesperada de distracción. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado alborotados.

-¿Hmmm? Qué es esto? –consulto con curiosidad, mientras tomaba una gran pila de papeles.

Los cuales fueron rápidamente sacados de entre sus manos, y resguardados recelosamente por Lucy contra su pecho.

-"…interesante" –pensó el pelirosa- ¿Qué es eso? Ahora tengo curiosidad.

-¡¿No han tenido suficiente?! ¡Váyanse a casa ya!

-¡Imposible! ¡Vine a pasar el rato! –admitió el mago con descaro, sonriendo ampliamente.

Y Lucy se sintió vencida. Todo su maravilloso plan había acababa de ser tirado a la basura.

-"Y el día había empezado tan bien…" –lloro dramáticamente la joven.

º - º - º - º

-Acabo de mudarme, así que no tengo nada para entretenerlos. Váyanse a casa después del té, ¿De acuerdo? –la maga estelar ya se encontraba vestida y miraba a sus infiltradores, sentados del otro lado de la mesa, con enfado.

-Es una insensible… -dramatizo Natsu.

-¡Aye!

-¿Insensible has dicho? –una vena palpito en su frente.

-¡Ah! ¿Cierto! ¡Enséñame todos esos tipos de las llaves que tienes Lucy! –propuso el dragon slayer con entusiasmo, usando su arma más efectiva: el cambio de tema.

-No son "tipos de las llaves", son Espíritus Estelares.

-¿Con cuántos Espíritus Estelares tienes contrato Lucy? –Happy también sentía curiosidad al respecto.

-¡6! –la rubia sonrió orgullosa- ¡3 de oro y 3 de plata!

A pesar de estar enfadada, no podía evitar que el hablar de sus Espíritus Estelares la animara.

-Estas llaves de plata son las que venden en las tiendas –explico la joven, mientras sacaba sus llaves y las acomodaba sobre las mesas, para que pudiesen ser observadas en detalle- Y estas doradas son llaves muy raras que abren las 12 puertas del zodiaco. "El toro dorado", Tauro. "La portadora del agua", Acuario. "El cangrejo gigante", Cáncer.

-¡Cangrejo! –Natsu y Happy babearon de solo imaginarlo.

-Se están centrando de nuevo en las partes más extrañas… -Lucy libero un suspiro.

Aunque se hiciese la dura, ella sabía que internamente comenzaba a divertirse con lo extraños que eran aquellos dos. No cabía duda de que eran muy distintos al mundo al que estaba acostumbrada (**Y del cual había huido**). Desde que se había encontrado con ellos su vida poco a poco comenzaba a girar, recobrando la luz y alegría que había perdido desde la muerte de su madre.

Eran irritantes, si. Y la hacían enojar, si. Pero aun así se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de haber podido conocerlos.

-Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no he hecho el contrato con la última llave que compré en Halgeon. Ya que están aquí, les mostrare el proceso que sigue un mago Celestial para hacer un contrato con un Espíritu Estelar.

La emoción de sus visitantes no tardó en hacerse visible.

-Me pregunto si tiene que hacer un pacto de sangre –susurro Happy, acercándose a su compañero.

-Suena doloroso…para su trasero –respondió Natsu, siguiéndole el juego.

-"¿Mi trasero? ¿Qué?" –prefiriendo mejor ignorarlos, Lucy saco la llave y con decisión se puso de pie- Da igual, ¡Solo miren! ¡Estoy conectada al mundo de los Espíritus Estelares! ¡Oh espíritu, responde a mi llamado y atraviesa la puerta! ¡Puerta del can menor yo te abro! ¡Nicolas!

Una luz blanca se apodero del lugar, forzando al mago y a su azul amigo a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Cuando los volvieron a abrir (**muy entusiasmados y rebosantes de curiosidad**) se encontraron con una pequeña creatura blanca que tenía un pico dorado y que temblaba sin parar.

Y la emoción se les fue por el desagüe...

-Siempre habrá una próxima vez –exclamaron al unísono, tratando de consolar a la maga.

-¡No he fallado!

La joven se giró hacia el Espíritu de Nicola, y al ver la sonrisa que este le dedicaba, no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Es tan lindo!

-¿L-lo es? –Natsu dudo seriamente del concepto de belleza que tenía la rubia.

-No es necesario mucha magia para abrir la puerta de Nicolas, así que son muy populares como Espíritus mascotas –explico la joven, con una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu…-Happy volvió a hablar en susurros- Este es un claro caso del orgullo humano.

-Uhm. Luigi da mucho miedo… –asintió el pelirosa.

-¡Soy Lucy! ¡Y puedo escucharlos!

Molesta, la maga estelar tomo un pequeño cuaderno y se colocó en frente del espíritu.

-De acuerdo, hagamos el contrato. ¿Qué tal los Lunes? –Nicolas negó con un gesto de cabeza- ¿Martes? –esta vez, el espíritu asintió- ¿Miércoles?

-Pupuun!

-¿Puedo llamarte los Jueves también?

-Es bastante sencillo, ¿No? –Natsu bebía de su té, mientras observaba la escena.

-Aye…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Contrato completado! –exclamo de pronto Lucy, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pu puuuuuun!

-Es realmente fácil –opino Happy, acercándose.

-Aunque parece fácil, es muy importante –explico la rubia, colocándose de pie- Los magos celestiales trabajan con contratos. En otras palabras, las promesas lo son todo para nosotros. Por lo tanto, no hay forma de que rompa una promesa.

Natsu, al contemplar el rostro de Lucy, permaneció por unos segundos paralizado.

El suave sonrojo con el que está había volteado a verlo y la sonrisa que le dedico, provocaron en él un estremecimiento interno extraño. Todo lo que ella le provocaba era raro… y ya fuera si solo era fruto de que le gustaba su olor o no, lo cierto es que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya he decidido su nombre!

-¿No era su nombre Nicolas? –pregunto Happy, sin entender.

-Ese es el nombre de la variedad -respondió la joven, sin dejar de pensar- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ven aquí, Plue!

Sin dudarlo, el espíritu corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de la maga.

-¿Plue? –repitieron Happy y Natsu.

-¡A que suena lindo ese nombre! ¿Verdad, Plue?

-¡Pupun!

-¿Segura le gusta ese nombre? –el dragon slayer no podía evitar observarlos, entretenido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Plue es un perro menor pero no ladra, ¿Verdad? Es extraño –crítico el felino.

-No es como si maullaras tampoco –contra ataco Lucy enfadada.

Cuando la joven dejo a Nicolas en el suelo nuevamente, este comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, tratando de comunicarse.

-Me pregunto qué quiere decir… -exclamo la rubia, extrañada.

-¡Plue! ¡Esa es una buena idea! –Natsu se incorporó de pronto, entusiasmado.

-¡Lo ha entendido! –la maga, asustada por las raras capacidades de su amigo, retrocedió.

Sin explicarse, Dragneel clavo su mirada en ella, haciendo a la joven temblar con nerviosismo. Los ojos verdes de Natsu siempre le parecían tan profundos…

-¿Qu…qué?

-¡Muy bien! –una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del dragon slayer de repente- ¡Lucy únete a nosotros y formemos un equipo!

Estaba completamente decidido. Lucy era una gran maga. Su ayuda había sido crucial en las montañas heladas. Sin dudas era rara…pero era alguien en quien podía confiar. Además era una buena persona. Y ya que al parecer las extrañas sensaciones que ella le provocaba no lo abandonarían, por lo menos podría intentar acostumbrarse a ellas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Un equipo? –la Heatfilia no comprendía bien.

-¡Aye! ¡Todos en el gremio son aliados, pero la gente que se lleva muy bien se unen para formar equipos! –explico Happy- Un pedido que puede ser difícil para una persona sola, puede ser más fácil para un equipo.

-¡Es genial! ¡Suena divertido! -sin pensarlo más, Lucy se acercó a Natsu y estrecho con este las manos.

-¡Bien! ¡Estamos listos entonces! –el pelirosa se sentía arder.

-¡Firmado y sellado! –acordó la rubia.

-¡Aye sir! –Tanto Happy como Plue saltaron con emoción.

Natsu sintió verdadera felicidad. Después de tantos años viajando solo con Happy, finalmente había encontrado a la persona ideal para acompañarlos y con la cual aventurarse a misiones.

-"¡Cierto! ¡La misión!" –recordó el mago, sacando de entre sus ropas el anuncio que había tomado esa mañana. Era una gran forma para empezar- ¡Démonos prisa y hagamos un trabajo!

-¡Dios! Que impaciente eres –exclamo Lucy, apenada, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada- ¡Déjame ver! En la ciudad de Shirotsume, ¿huh?...¡Imposible! ¡200.000 jewels solo por llevarse un libro de la mansión de este duque de Evaroo!

-¡Exacto! ¿A que es un trabajo fácil?! –comento Natsu, sonriendo con picardía.

-Precaución –leyó la joven en voz alta- Él es un viejo y sucio pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas.

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien se acercó a susurrarle a Happy: -Y Lucy es rubia, ¿verdad?

-¡Hagamos que se infiltre en la mansión vestida de criada! –asintió el gato azul, captando de inmediato el juego del mago.

-¡Lo tenían planeado desde el primer momento! –la maga chillo histérica, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Escuche que los Magos Celestiales nunca rompen una promesa…¡Que impresionante! –le recordó el dragon slayer.

-¡Me engañaron! –protesto enojada la rubia.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Es hora de practicar! –Dragneel no pudo evitar seguir molestándola- Intenta llamar a Happy "maestro".

No podía detenerse, Lucy enojada era tan jodidamente divertida. Gastarle bromas sin duda se volvería en un pasatiempo.

º - º - º - º

Contemplo el traje de mucama que había comprado, y libero un suspiro resignada. Se habían burlado de ella, pero demostraría que podía ser de mucha ayuda.

No pudo evitar volver a tararear una canción mientras que guardaba sus cosas en un bolso, cuidando de no olvidarse de nada.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios al terminar. Aquella sería su primera misión.

Todo estaba saliendo tan maravillosamente bien. Por fin era una maga de Fairy Tail. Tenía un departamento precioso, y ya la habían invitado a formar un grupo. Y por más que lo habían hecho con engaños, confiaba en sus compañeros.

Happy era muy burlón e irritable, pero que era un compañero leal, y Natsu…Natsu era toda una cuestión.

Natsu era explosivo como el fuego, de eso no cabía duda. Impulsivo. Irresponsable. Pero a la vez era alguien muy amable. Estaba segura que podría confiar ciegamente en él. Y sus ojos…podían llegar a transmitirle tanta fuerza. Si…Natsu era como el fuego. Cálido y brillante.

-¡Lucy! ¡Vámonos! –la voz del dragon slayer se escuchó proveniente desde la calle.

-¡Si! –respondió la maga, tomando su mochila.

Rápidamente salió de su hogar y, una vez que estuvo con sus compañeros, corrió junto a estos hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Se sentía prepara para la nueva aventura que estaba por empezar.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 20:30 del 19/03/2014

**Escuchando:** "The Howling" de Within Temptation.

De verdad me siento muy feliz por la aceptación que tuyo mi primer intento de NaLu.

La verdad es que le di muchas vueltas a ese capítulo porque no me terminaba de cerrar…la verdad es que mi idea es escribir sobre mas momentos y más de lo que no se muestra en Fairy Tail, pero el cómo comienzas a ser equipo me parecía muy importante como para dejarlo pasar.

Perdón si parece una transcripción de los diálogos del anime. Me estoy esforzando para que no sea así.

Espero que aun así les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios! Me re alientan a escribir en mis tiempos libres!

Respondiendo al review anónimo:

**ChihayaxArata: **Muchas gracias por haberme escrito! Me alegra saber que te gustara mi primer intento de NaLu. Tengo varias ideas para esta pareja y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por leerme! Saludos.

Bueno eso es todo. Me despido.

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

Estaba una piza llorando en el cementerio.

Llega otra y le dice:

-Era familiar?

-No, era mediana.

**rocio-asakura**


	3. Y el tiempo pasa

**[**Capi editado**] De verdad lamento tanto haberme tardado. La verdad que va siendo un año de mierda para mí. Desde que desaparecí mi hermano menor enfermo muy gravemente y he estado atrás de él desde entonces. Ahora que empieza a estar mejor me siento capaz de nuevo de escribir. **

**Espero que mi historia les siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Este capítulo tiene una parte basado en el final del capítulo 4 y una parte en capítulo 20 del anime. **

**Aclas:**

-… :Diálogos

-"…" :Pensamientos

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Y el tiempo pasa._

Un profundo bostezo se escapó de los labios de Natsu Dragneel mientras avanzaba por las desoladas calles de Magnolia. Era bastante tarde ya, y había sido un día muy largo. No se quejaba. Había peleado, quemado y destrozado cosas, además de que junto a Happy y Lucy habían regresado aquel extraño libro a donde pertenecía. La verdad es que se encontraba satisfecho con cómo se resolvieron las cosas, por más que al final no obtuvieran ganancias. Baah los jewels era algo que iba y venía, así que no se arrepentía de haberse negado a cobrar la recompensa.

Total, lo importante es que había pateado muchos culos y que Evaroo pasaría mucho tiempo entre rejas.

Al poco tiempo llego a su hogar. Haciendo malabares con Happy (**quien dormía muy cómodamente sobre uno de sus brazos**) abrió la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió a la cama colgante que tenían en mitad de la sala, para luego recostar al felino en ella.

Natsu libero otro gran bostezo. Estiro su cuerpo para descontracturar los músculos entumecidos, y antes de rendirse al cansancio tomo la gran mochila con la que había viajado. Solo tuvo que rebuscar un poco para sacar de ella el traje que mucama que Lucy había usado en la misión. Lo dejo sobre una silla cercana, planeando salir en la mañana a conseguir algún maniquí para acomodarlo mejor.

Hecho esto saco de su bolsillo el anuncio de la misión, en el cual escribió: "La primera misión con Lucy", antes de pegarlo en la pared junto al cartel del falso Salamander.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la gran pared aún vacía, y una sensación de ansiedad mezclada con emoción se apodero de él. Estaba seguro que poco a poco aquella pared se iría llenando con misiones y anécdotas. Sus aventuras junto a Hapy y Lucy recién habían comenzado.

-¡Estoy encendido!

º - º - º - º

La joven Heartfilia se encontraba sentada junto a una gran mesa en los archivos de Fairy Tail (**un salón con el techo elevado, y lleno de estantes con libros**). Permanecía con la mirada perdida, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Minutos antes había estado ayudando a Mirajeane a organizar el lugar pero su tarea había sido interrumpida cuando la albina fue llamada por el maestro.

Sus dedos recorrieron distraídamente el dibujo que conmemoraba el día en que Happy nació. Sonrió al reconocer la mayoría de los rostros de la imagen. Lo cierto es que sus amigos no habían cambiado mucho, lo cual era algo muy fácil de afirmar con solo observar a un pequeño Gray en boxers (**tal parecía que su alergia a la ropa le había llegado a temprana edad**).

Por otro lado el maestro se veía igual, e incluso Erza no mostraba mayores cambios: vestía una armadura, su rostro estaba serio y lucia una pose de heroína sacada de libros. Sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que era probable que llevara reprendiendo y castigando a los miembro del gremio desde muy pequeña.

La que le daba verdadero terror e intriga por su cambio era Mirajeane. La pequeña con escasa ropa y actitud agresiva no concordaba en nada con la dulce y femenina Mira que ella conocía. ¿Qué habría sucedido en aquellos años para que cambiara de esa forma? Quizás luego se lo preguntaría.

Por ultimo observo al dragon slayer, con aquella enorme sonrisa en sus labios tan típica de él. Estaba segura de que Natsu siempre había sido Natsu. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban viajando juntos? Hasta entonces, desde que se había unido al gremio unos meses atrás, nunca había estado sola en ninguna misión.

Solo algunos meses…y ya habían compartido tantas aventuras.

Había luchado contra un gremio oscuro (**Eisenwald**) tratando de detener su plan de usar a Lullaby para matar a los líderes de los gremios.

Se había embarcado a la isla Galuna, acompañando al mago en su loca idea de cumplir una misión de clase S.

Incluso en una ocasión había cambiado de cuerpo con Gray…aunque eso era algo lo cual prefería olvidar para siempre.

Tan poco tiempo y se sentía como si antes no había vivido en lo absoluto.

Volvió a observar el dibujo y sintió un poco de envidia. Todos habían crecido juntos…y a ella también le hubiese gustado poder crecer entre ellos. Aunque era tonto sentirse así. Lo importante es que allí estaba ahora, ¡Y era un miembro más del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!

Equipos… Natsu y Happy habían peleado tontamente aquella mañana…se preguntaba si ya se habrían reconciliado…de seguro si, esos dos tenían un vínculo muy especial. Estaba segura de que Natsu habría buscado la forma de arreglar las cosas.

Con aquel pensamiento animándola, la rubia rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a hacia el bosque, deseosa de reunirse con sus amigos.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 2:22 del 24/09/2014

**Escuchando:** "You raise me up" de Celtic Woman.

**Buenas noches gente! Sé que este capítulo ha sido corto, lo lamento pero es que lo que sigue es la parte de Phantom Lord y me pareció mejor ponerlo en un mismo capítulo. Estoy MUY inspirada para lo que sigue, tan así que ya lo tengo a medio escribir, así que no creo tardar más de una semana o algo así en subirlo. **

**Para los que no lo notaron, edite el capítulo 2 y 1. **

**Ahhh estoy tan conforme con este capi! Esta es la verdadera idea de estos drabbles! Mostrar todo cosas y pensamientos que en la serie se dan solo indicios!**

**En verdad espero de sus reviews si les gusto para levantarme el ánimo en esta época tan fea y para que junte más fuerzas para continuar.**

**Saludos a todos!**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

\- Cariño ¿tengo la nariz grande?  
\- No, tienes una nariz común.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Sí, ¡común tucán!

**rocio-asakura**


	4. Yo amo a Fairy Tail

**[**Capi editado**] Capitulo basado en el capítulo 21 y 22 del anime!**

**Aclas:**

-… :Diálogos

-"…" :Pensamientos

(*)…hija de Heartfilia Konzern: En la versión del anime, Jose dice esto. Pero Lucy es hija de Jude. Supongo que se refiere a que es descendiente de la compañía del papá de Lucy, pero para que sea más claro lo voy cambiar en mi versión.

También cambie algunos diálogos originales, pero solo para dejarlos más claros.

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Yo amo a Fairy Tail._

-Pu puuuuu –Plue estiro sus brazos en dirección a la maga estelar, intentando llamar la atención de esta.

Lucy le dedico una sonrisa al perro (**¿?**) antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos, comprendiendo que el espíritu de seguro se encontraba cansado por el viaje que acababan de realizar.

-Nunca más subiré a un condenado tren –balbuceo Natsu a su lado, sintiendo aun las secuelas de las náuseas que le provocaba el subirse en cualquier transporte existente.

-Siempre dices lo mismo –susurro la rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que Natsu tiene memoria de pez, por lo que no es capaz de recordar ni lo que dice –como era habitual, Gray no perdía la oportunidad para insultar a su compañero.

-¡Cállate cubo de hielo!

-¡Gray eres muy cruel! –Happy voló alrededor de Fullbuster, para llamar su atención

-Happy… -los ojos del mago de fuego brillaron, conmovido por ser defendido por el felino.

-¡No debes ofender a los peces! ¡Ellos son deliciosos y no se han metido contigo! –concluyo el gato azul, visiblemente enfadado.

Todo el grupo cayó al suelo.

-Em…perdón –Gray ni siquiera entendía porque estaba disculpándose.

-Happy traidor –susurro Dragneel, luciendo visiblemente traicionado.

-La misión salió muy bien –comento Erza, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

Lo cual era verdad, habían concluido con el trabajo en tan solo 2 días, no habían destrozado nada en el proceso (**un verdadero milagro**) e inclusive habían podido disfrutar de unas aguas termales para relajarse (**cortesía de un complacido cliente**).

Con solo el recuerdo del agua caliente, las náuseas de Natsu volaron al olvido.

-¡Gyaaa! ¡Ese fue un buen trabajo! –concordó el pelirosa, sonriente.

-Y parece que el cliente realmente lo apreció –recordó Happy.

-Lo terminamos rápido porque yo estaba allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, idiota? –Dragneel observo fastidiado al mago de hielo.

-Solo recordaba cómo no hiciste nada y que fuiste un estorbo.

El rostro de Natsu choco contra el de Gray, desafiante.

-¿Qué tal si te enseño qué clase de estorbo soy?

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! -se burló el moreno.

-¡Cálmense! –Erza los separo sin mucho esfuerzo- ¡Y ponte ropa Gray!

Fullbuster chillo al descubrir que su vestimenta nuevamente parecía haberse desvanecido por arte de magia.

-Oigan…lamento interrumpir su conversación pero… -Lucy se acercó a los escandalosos de sus compañeros, y levanto el anuncio de la misión que aun cargaba- Yo fui quien eligió la solicitud para mí en un principio…entonces ¿Por qué todos vinieron conmigo?

-Es obvio –respondió el pelirosa con tranquilidad- Porque somos el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail!

-¡Aye!

-Cierto –por una vez, Gray le dio la razón.

Aquella respuesta provoco que un calor muy agradable recorriera el interior de la maga estelar.

-Bien, de acuerdo –exclamo la rubia, sonriendo avergonzada y feliz de que sus amigos la consideraran fuerte como lo eran todos ellos.

-¡Junto a mí, Happy, Erza, y el hombre de calzones no hay trabajo que no podamos hacer! –como siempre, Natsu no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de molestar a su amiga.

-No me digas así –protesto Fullbuster.

-Sí, me tranquiliza que ella no fuera sola –incluso Erza decidió seguirles el juego en esa ocasión.

-¡Aye!

-¡¿No se olvidan de alguien?! –chillo Heartfilia, molesta. La agradable sensación en su pecho se desvaneció.

-¡Estamos bromeando! –rio Dragneel, tratando de calmarla- ¡No es para que llores Oopy!

Bueno…ok, simplemente no podía detenerse. ¡Fastidiarla era tan divertido!

-¡No estoy llorando y no me llamo Oopy!

-¡Lo siento! Me he dejado llevar y he terminado dañando a mi compañera. ¡No puedo permitir que esto siga así! Por ahora, ¿Puedes golpearme para castigarme? –rogo la pelirroja, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable.

Lucy no comprendía porque siempre las reacciones de Scarlet eran de lo más exageradas.

-Eso no es lo que tenía en mente –la rubia suspiro. ¿Cómo es que había terminado siendo parte de aquel grupo de locos?

Mientras continuaban avanzando por las calles de Magnolia, la gente comenzó a detenerse a su al redor y a murmurar con rostros que reflejaban pena. Aquello no le agrado a los magos en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo en su ausencia?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, a lo lejos distinguieron su gremio, su amado Fairy Tail, prácticamente destruido, con inmensas columnas de hierro sobresaliendo por los techos.

¿Qué…qué era lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia?

º - º - º - º

Muchas cosas habían pasado. Phantom Lord había atacado Fairy Tail y el maestro Makarov obligo a todas las hadas a permanecer calmados en lugar de ir y buscar la merecida venganza. Había sido muy duro aguantar la ira. Pero cuando aquel gremio volvió a atacar, y esta vez en lugar de destruir un lugar, habían lastimado seriamente al grupo de Levy, la batalla no se había hecho esperar.

Natsu avanzaba furioso por la colina, llevando a un miembro de Phantom Lord a rastras. Luego de la batalla, y tras de que Fairy Tail se viera obligado a emprender la retirada de aquel asqueroso gremio, su fino oído pudo escuchar con claridad como Gajeel había pronunciado el nombre Lucy. Y con solo escuchar el nombre de su compañera, la furia que ya sentía se incrementó a niveles descomunales.

Se encontraba tan fuera de sí, que permanecía en silencio desde hacía ya un par de horas en un intento de tranquilizarse para poder interrogar a su rehén (**ya que si tan solo le sirviera hecho carbón, no se estaría esforzando por contenerse**).

Gruño por lo bajo. Si esos malditos le habían hecho algo a su amiga no existiría nada en el mundo que detuviera al dragon Slayer de carbonizar a cada miembro de Phantom Lord, uno por uno.

-Natsu, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Happy volaba a su lado, realmente preocupado por su amigo y por Lucy.

-Obviamente voy a salvar a Lucy –respondió el aludido, apretando el agarre de su prisionero- Oye tú, dime dónde está Lucy.

-¿Q-qué voy a saber yo? ¿Quién es esa? –las llamas no tardaron de envolver por completo el cuerpo del pobre hombre, mostrándole que esa no era la respuesta correcta- ¡Está caliente! ¡Está caliente! ¡Me quemo!

-Dime –insistió Natsu con voz grave.

-¡No sé nada! ¡En serio! ¡Está caliente!

-Si uno más de mis compañeros resulta herido… "más si esa persona es Lucy" –agregó mentalmente, mientras volteaba para fulminar a aquel sujeto con la mirada- Tú no serás más que una pila de cenizas.

El hombre lloro desesperado.

-¡Nunca escuche sobre esa chica! –las llamas aumentaron- ¡Digo! ¡No sé nada de esa señorita!

-¿Ah, sí? Qué mal. Creo que es tiempo de hacerte carbón.

-¡Aye! –asintió Happy para ayudar a su amigo en asustar al cautivo.

Ya que aquellas amenazas eran solo para aterrorizar a aquel sujeto y poder sacarle información… ¿Verdad? Natsu no lo lastimaría en serio… ¿Cierto?

-T-tal vez ella está en nuestro cuartel general que está más al frente.

-Hubieses dicho eso en primer lugar –exclamo el pelirosa, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

El felino lo siguió sin dudar, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. Por lo menos ya tenían una pista.

º - º - º - º

El frio del suelo ayudo a que Lucy recobrara la conciencia. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza no tardo en atacarla, y cuando este aminoro y sus ojos lograron enfocarse, se percató de que estaba en lo que parecía una mazmorra. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, intentando recordar que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué se encontraba esposada?

-¿Te has levantado? Lucy Heartfilia-sama –un extraño hombre se apareció en su celda, poniéndola en estado de alerta.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Soy el líder de Phantom Lord, Jose.

-¡Phantom! –con aquel nombre los recuerdos llegaron a la rubia de pronto. Era verdad, miembros de Elemento 4 la habían capturado. La gran duda era: ¿Por qué?

-Sé que está celda sucia y esposas son muy grosero de mi parte, pero actualmente eres una prisionera, así que espero que entiendas las circunstancias.

-¡Sácame esto! ¿Prisionera? ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso al equipo de Levy-chan?!

-Para alguien de tu nivel, he preparado un alojamiento para un invitado en vez del de un prisionero.

-¿De qué hablas? –en verdad que no entendía nada. Iba a seguir bombardeándolo a preguntas cuando sintió como un extraño bicho se desplazaba por sobre su muslo.

Un chillido no tardó en hacerse oír mientras se sacudía asqueada.

-Si cooperas te transferiré a la recamara –sugirió aquel desagradable hombre.

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué nos atacó?

-¿Nos? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Fairy Tail? –Jose sonrió complacido- Aquello sucedió…solo como efecto secundario. Nuestro verdadero propósito era obtener a cierta persona. Y esa persona casualmente era de Fairy Tail, así que los aplastamos en nuestro camino, eso es todo.

-¿Alguien?

-Vaya…eres más tonta de lo que esperaba, hija de la familia Heatfilia. Ese alguien eres tú, hija de Heartfilia Jude, Lucy-sama. (*)

Al comprender al fin la situación, la maga sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua helada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Parece que has escondido este hecho a las personas del gremio. ¿Por qué la hija de la familia más rica del país hace cosas tan baratas y trabajos peligrosos?

-¿Esto es…un secuestro?

-Oh no, nada de eso. Se nos solicitó llevarte de vuelta por nada más y nada menos que tu padre.

Al escuchar esto un profundo dolor oprimió su pecho. Entonces… ¿Ella era la culpable de todo lo qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel sujeto tenía que llegar a esos extremos?

-Estoy seguro de que Jude-sama busca a su hija, que se fue de casa. Es bastante normal.

-¿Por qué?...él no es el tipo de persona a la cual yo le importe –todo el desprecio que Lucy sentía por su padre le regreso un poco las fuerzas que comenzaba a perder- ¡Nunca volveré ahí! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca volveré a esa casa!

-Oh, que chica más problemática tenemos aquí

El líder de Phantom Lord lucía verdaderamente divertido, cosa que ponía a la maga nerviosa. Rápidamente la joven intento pensar. Tenía que idear un plan para huir de allí cuanto antes, pero ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Qué podía hacer? O mejor aún ¿Qué harían sus compañeros de equipo en una situación así? A Natsu y Happy seguro se les ocurriría algo alocado y vergonzoso. Alocado y vergonzoso…¡Eso era!

-¡Suéltame! –la rubia se sacudió fingiendo estar apenada- Es que…necesito ir al baño –Kyaaaa aquello había sido verdaderamente muy humillante.

-Ese es el truco más viejo del libro.

Ok. Debía usar el plan 2: fingir debilidad.

-No…es en serio, por favor…ayúdame.

-Bien, entonces…. –Jose saco un balde de la nada, y lo coloco enfrente de Lucy- Hazlo. Hay muchas formas de lidiar con ese viejo truco.

¿Aquel sujeto pensaba que la había derrotado? Pues estaba muy equivocado. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Un cubo, ¿Eh? –fingiendo seguirle el juego, la maga se colocó delante del cubo para aparentar que iba a usarlo.

Y pudo observar complacida como Jose caía en un su engaño, volteándose escandalizado para darle "privacidad". Sin dudarlo dos veces la maga se acercó al repugnante hombre y pateo con todas sus fuerzas su entrepierna.

-¡Lo mejor es no subestimar los viejos trucos! –exclamo burlona, guiñándole un ojo- Entonces, ¡Cuídese!

Cuando Lucy corrió hacia la extraña abertura que poseía su celda, se percató con horror que se encontraba en la cima de una torre a varios metros del suelo. No tenía escapatoria alguna…

-Mal por ti… -tambaleante y aún muy dolido, Jose se puso de pie- ¡Esto es una cárcel en el cielo! –verdaderamente furioso, el hombre se fue acercando a ella a paso lento.

La rubia podía sentir su cuerpo temblar levemente mientras que aquel sujeto desagradable se le aproximaba más y más. Estaba aterrada, y se sentía como hacía mucho no lo hacía: Atrapada.

¿Pero cómo no sentirse así? Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido…aquel ser despreciable que era Jude Heartfilia estaba usando sus recursos para obligarla a volver a aquella prisión en vida. Y lo peor era que había destrozado su amado gremio, había desencadenado una guerra y habían lastimado a sus amigos…a su amado Fairy Tail. Ella era la culpable de todo, esa era la irrefutable verdad.

-"Levy-chan…todos…perdón" –el pensamiento se plantó con tanta fuerza en su mente que las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos, presionando por salir.

¡Pero no las dejaría! ¡Claro que no! No mientras aquel sujeto la miraba, buscando su debilidad. No sería vencida por él.

Con cada paso que daba el líder de Phantom Lord, era un paso que ella retrocedió.

No podía evitar preguntarse si así acabaría todo. ¿Acaso esta vez cortarían definitivamente sus alas? ¿Tendría que volver con aquel hombre ambicioso que decía ser su padre?... La verdad que quizás era lo mejor. Así nadie más sufriría y todo volvería a la normalidad para el resto. Ella no valía tanto sacrificio…ya había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en aquel sueño. Había sido maravilloso, sin dudas lo mejor que le había pasado jamás. Pero parecía que todo era demasiado perfecto como para continuar así. ¿Había llegado el momento de despertar? Entonces… ¿Ese era el final?

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando a lo lejos lo escucho.

_¡Lucy!_

Fue muy leve. Quizás había sido una mala jugada de su mente desesperada, pero con solo reconocer esa voz su cuerpo se cargó de pronto con todas las fuerzas que había perdido. Se sintió estremecerse de genuina felicidad ¡Era él! ¡Estaba segura de eso!

Era verdad…él nunca la dejaría.

Y la seguridad de ese pensamiento mando a volar lejos todos sus miedos. ¡No sería vencida! ¡No debía decaer! ¡No mientras el rosa de la marca de Fairy Tail estuviera en su mano!

Ignorando completamente las amenazas de Jose, y sin dudar ni temer se acercó al borde de la alta torre donde la tenían cautiva, para luego dejarse caer al vacío.

-"Escucho su voz… ¡Él está aquí! ¡Lo sé!" –Lucy cerro los ojos, y con toda la fuerza de su corazón intento llamar a aquel que desde que lo conoció había sido su más grande apoyo- ¡NATSU!

Y tal como la maga sabía, la figura del Dragon Slayer se distinguió a lo lejos.

-¡Lushi! –grito el aludido al verla caer, corriendo con toda la velocidad con las sus piernas eran capaces y sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado por el terror de verla en peligro.

Y tal como Lucy sabía que pasaría, Natsu salto de la nada y la atrapo entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerzas mientras daba una difícil vuelta en el aire para protegerla del choque contra una pared, la cual se desplomo con el impacto.

Al abrir sus ojos, la rubia se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre el cuerpo de su salvador, completamente sana y salva.

-Estás loca, ¿Lo sabes? –hablo con dificultad salamander, sintiéndose enfadado por lo temeraria que había sido su compañera. No quería ni pensar que habría pasado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Pero al sentir el papilar del corazón de ella contra su cara combinado con la calidez de aquel cuerpo femenino, comenzó a relajarse. Olvidando poco a poco toda la adrenalina que había sufrido al verla caer.

-"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que él me salvaría" –pensó Lucy, complacida de que su intuición había estado acertada- Natsu…sabía que estabas aquí.

El mago solo pudo asentir con el ceño fruncido como respuesta. Y no es que le desagradara que ella confiara en él de ese modo, todo lo contrario, ¡Lo ponía feliz! Pero… el extraño calor que lleno su corazón con esas simples palabras… lo incomodaba.

¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Tendría problemas su corazón que latía tan rápido?

-¡Lucy cayó del cielo! –comento Happy, llegando volando junto a sus amigos- ¿Estas bien?

La rubia asintió mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes las manos atadas! –observo el felino.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció Natsu, reaccionando. Con un rápido movimiento se sentó detrás de ella y sin mucho esfuerzo desarmo el nudo de las sogas- ¿Estas bien?

-Si…de alguna forma –respondió la maga, masajeando sus muñecas doloridas.

-Que bien. Regresemos al gremio –propuso Happy, sintiéndose más aliviado ahora que estaban todos juntos.

-¿Qué? ¡Este es el cuartel general!–protesto el dragon slayer, señalando el edificio- ¡Deberíamos…!

-¡Pero Erza dijo que retrocediéramos! –lo interrumpió el gato azul, conociendo muy bien lo que su amigo quería hacer.

-¡Ella tiene miedo! ¡Yo no temo a ninguno de ellos! –por supuesto que Natsu no se marcharía sin patear culos de Phantom Lord.

-¡El maestro ha sido severamente herido!

Ante las palabras del felino, el corazón de Lucy se oprimió de dolor. ¿El maestro? No…eso no era posible… ¡Él era uno de los 10 magos santos!

-¡Se los hare pagar por eso también!

-¡No puedes hacerlo tú solo Natsu! –Happy intentaba razonar con su amigo a como diera lugar. No quería ver a más gente querida siendo lastimada, y mucho menos a él.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que no puedes hacerlo!

-¡No lo digas de nuevo! –Dragneel se tapó los oídos como un niño, para evitar escucharlo. Esas palabras habían herido su orgullo.

-¡Todos están heridos! –el felino no se daría por vencido.

-¡Yo no!

-Nab se rompió un brazo… -le recordó el gato, en un intento de hacerle ver al dragon slayer lo peligroso que era la situación.

-¡Eso le paso porque es débil –respondió Natsu con testarudez.

-¡Incluso Macao!

-¡Porque es un viejo!

Con cada palabra de Happy, una nueva daga se clavaba en el pecho de Lucy, destrozándolo. Más gente había sido lastimada por su culpa…muchos habían sufrido. ¿Por qué?…ella nunca había querido que todo aquello sucediera.

-Lo lamento… -susurro, arrepintiéndose de todo corazón por lo que había provocado- Perdón…

Al escuchar la voz quebrada de su amiga, ambos voltearon a observarla, confundidos.

Y las lágrimas que la maga había estado aguantando desde hace tiempo comenzaron a caer libremente.

-¡Todo esto…todo esto es mi culpa! –admitió, ahogando un sollozo. De seguro todos la odiarían, de seguro sería expulsada... ¡Pero ella no quería eso! Quizás era egoísta por considerar que tenía derecho a seguir su lado, pero era lo que su corazón de verdad deseaba- Aun así…quiero estar en el gremio.

Lucy se giró para mirar a sus compañeros, demostrando con sus ojos que sus palabras eran completamente sinceras.

-¡Yo amo a Fairy Tail! –confesó con el calor de su propio sentimiento quemándole su ser.

-Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –salamander estaba confundido.

-Lucy… -murmuro Happy, sintiendo ganas de llorar con solo ver a su amiga tan mal.

La joven se cubrió el rostro para evitar que continuaran viendo aquel lado suyo tan vulnerable, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para calmar su llanto. Pero parecía que cuanto más intentaba calmarse los sollozos salían con mayor fuerza, completamente incontrolables.

Todo lo que se había estado guardando había estallado.

El dragon slayer comenzó a desesperarse al verla en ese estado. No entendía nada de lo que la maga hablaba. ¿Expulsarla? ¡Eso jamás! Ella era parte de Fairy Tail, y eso nunca cambiaria. ¿Por qué decía cosas así?

-Seguro puedes estar en el gremio. ¿Cuál es el problema? –intento consolarla el pelirosa, pero no funciono.

-Natsu, regresemos –sugirió el gato, a lo que el aludido asintió.

-Supongo que si… -el mago tomo del brazo a la rubia, tirando de este para que se pusiese de pie- Lucy, vamos, levántate.

-No la empujes tan rudamente –lo reprendió Happy.

Natsu se rasco la cabeza, incomodo. De verdad que no tenía idea de cómo debía actuar en una situación así. Miro fijamente a la joven, tratando de adivinar que sería lo mejor, pero al verla tan destrozada su pecho se le oprimió con dolor. Lucia tan frágil y vulnerable… de una forma que ella nunca se permitirá mostrar, lo que hacía que le doliese aún más.

¡Deseaba ayudarla! pero si ella no hablaba, él no sabía que hacer…y lo único que se le ocurría era protegerla y resguardarla hasta que volviese a ser la fuerte maga de siempre.

-Entonces te cargaré, ¿Está bien? –consulto con miedo, dando su espalda a la joven para que pudiera subirse a esta.

Un fuerte sollozo se escapó de los labios de Lucy. No se sentía merecedora de aquella bondad… y lo que la hacía sentir peor era que aun así deseaba el calor de su amigo para calmar el dolor.

Con escucharla, Happy ya no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ahora estás haciendo a Natsu llorar! –exclamo el felino, intentado ocular que en realidad era a él al que se le habían escapado las lágrimas.

-¡No, a mí no! –se quejó el pelirosa, irritado. Con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz subió a Lucy a su espalda y, cuidando de tenerla bien sujeta, se incorporó- ¡Vamos Happy!

-¡Aye!

Antes de avanzar, Natsu le dirigió una última mirada cargada de promesas de destrucción al cuartel de Phantom Lord. ¡Él quería pelear! Descargar toda la rabia y hacer sufrir a aquellos que habían lastimado a la maga estelar, pero con solo escuchar los suaves sollozos de esta, su sangre se había congelado…

Suspirando emprendió la retirada hasta su gremio, jurándose a sí mismo que las cosas no quedarían así.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 17:30 del 26/09/2014

**Escuchando:** "Celtic Song" de Fairy Tail.

**Volví muy rápido jajajaja. Les dije que estaba muy inspirada con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Respondiendo a review anónimo:**

Miriblackgm: _Muchas gracias por las felicidades. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Saludos!_

**Recibí pocos reviews del capi anterior. Espero que ese los inspire más a escribirme (**por favor?**).**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

Caperucita iba caminando por el bosque, entonces cayo la noche…

y la aplasto.

**rocio-asakura**


	5. ¡Nos vemos, Lucy!

**Buenas a todos! Estoy por cambiar un poco como sigo con estos one-shots. Ya no seguiré un orden con la serie, de ahora en más iré y vendré por los capítulos. Esto lo hago porque no quiero quedarme estancada, y para aprovechar la inspiración que me viene al leer (o re-ver) el manga/anime de Fairy Tail. Una vez terminado puede ser que acomode los capítulos. Espero sepan entender y que lo sigan disfrutando.**

**[**Alerta de Spoiler**] Como se imaginaran este capítulo está basado en el 416 y el 417 del manga.**

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: ¡Nos vemos, Lucy!_

Mientras observaba los restos de Magnolia por su ventana, un suave suspiro se escapó de los labios de Lucy.

Los ciudadanos poco a poco reconstruían sus casas y negocios luego de que Tartaros arrasara con todo una semana atrás. Lentamente todo volvía a la normalidad. Nuevamente la paz y la tranquilidad se podían sentir en las ciudades, en lo que muchos llamaban: La calma después de la tormenta.

La batalla había sido tan dura…por lejos había sido la peor lucha en la que se había involucrado Fairy Tail. Las heridas físicas poco a poco comenzaban a sanar, pero aquellas heridas en los corazones de muchos eran muy profundas, y sin duda dejarían dolorosas cicatrices.

Y es que se había perdido tanto…

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la maga ante el recuerdo de la llave rota de Acuario. La pérdida de una de sus preciadas amigas oprimía su corazón en angustia, y contener el dolor punzante era tan difícil. Acuario había sido una de sus primeras llaves, su primer amiga (aunque tuvieran una relación complicada), y era uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre…

No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si su magia hubiera sido más fuerte, no habría tenido que recurrir a aquel doloroso recurso para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Se sentía tan inútil…tan impotente.

-No lograre nada compadeciéndome de mi misma así…-susurro mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Incluso podía imaginar cómo Acuario se burlaría de ella si la viese, diciendo algo como: "_¡Chiquilla escandalosa! Te ves patética y más fea de lo habitual. ¿Qué haces aquí sola, encerrada? No hagas que todo lo que hice sea en vano ¡Tonta!"_

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de la joven. Si, lo más seguro era que el espíritu diría algo así (aunque quizás con más insultos de por medio).

Reuniendo fuerzas se puso de pie y limpio su rostro, no se quedaría allí encerrada dando lastima. Pondría todas sus fuerzas para estar mejor, para que Acuario supiera que agradecía su ayuda y que por ella sería fuerte. Sintiéndose determinada, y con una sonrisa ahora iluminando su rostro, tomo su bolso mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la llave rota sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias –susurro las palabras con dulzura, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Intentando que sus sentimientos de alguna forma mágica pudieran llegar al espíritu estelar.

Y sin más se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al quedar la habitación vacía, la llave brillo levemente por unos instantes, acompañada por la clara voz de Acuario.

_Mocosa tonta._

º - º - º - º

El hogar de Natsu y Happy se encontraba aún más desastroso que lo habitual. Ambos revolvían todo el lugar en busca de las cosas que consideraban necesarias. Juntaban provisiones y se preparaban para partir cuanto antes.

-Happy, ¿Cuánto más tenemos?

-13 millones de Jewels…

-Mmh…eso no está bien –susurro el dragon slayer, sacando las cuentas de cuánto sería lo que necesitarían.

Un año tenía muchos días…Estaba seguro que habían guardado más. Después de todo solían robarle la comida a la maga estelar y casi no gastaban su dinero. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

-Aye…Nadie entró a nuestra casa, así que debería haber sido mucho más…cerca de unos 10 años de pescado! –el felino comenzó a alterarse.

¡¿Qué harían si escaseaba el pescado en el viaje?! ¡Aquello sería una tragedia! ¡Él seguiría a Natsu hasta el fin del mundo!...pero sin pescado estaba como para plantearse las cosas un poco más.

-Bueno, pensaremos en algo! –exclamo Dragneel, incorporándose y dedicándole a su compañero una enorme sonrisa optimista.

La cual animo de inmediato al gato azul. Es cierto, pasase lo que pasase, él confiaba ciegamente en Natsu.

-¡Aye!

-Bien Happy, ¡en marcha! –el pelirosa cargo una gran mochila sobre su hombro.

-¿Ya está todo Natsu?

-Si…aunque…-el joven se revolvió incomodo- el único problema…es esto –explico enseñándole una carta.

La cara de ambos se ensombreció. Lo que venía no sería fácil.

º - º - º - º

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Lucy volvió a su hogar. El día había transcurrido bastante rápido y por lo menos su corazón se sentía un poco más ligero que en la mañana. La compañía de Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Charles y Lily la habían ayudado, manteniendo su cabeza ocupada, lo que era un gran alivio.

Cuando la rubia termino de subir las escaleras fue que se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Hay alguien allí…-susurro notando la puerta mal cerrada- Seguro son Natsu y Happy…

Por un momento se sintió enfadada con sus compañeros de equipos por invadir su departamento, pero en cierta forma el pensamiento de que ellos estaban ahí la alegro. No iba a mentirse, los había echado de menos en el día, y la expectativa de no quedarse sola en la noche la llenaba de alivio. Tenía miedo a sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos de ser era así.

Pero aun así, ¡reprendería a aquellos dos! Se haría la difícil, ¡por supuesto! No quería que sus amigos la notaran mal. Por lo que ya decidida, tomo aire, lista para regañarlos al abrir la puerta.

-¡Están de nuevo en mi cuarto! –grito a todo pulmón.

Pera la sala, para su sorpresa, se encontraba vacía. Sintiéndose desilusionada observo el lugar detenidamente. Eso era raro… ¿se había equivocado?

Fue en eso que noto un sobre sobre la mesita frente los sillones.

-¿Una carta? –se pregunto en voz alta, tomando la misma en sus manos y no tardando en abrirla- ¡Que letra horrible!

La carta estaba llena de tachones y manchas, pero el mensaje en ella era bastante claro:

_Happy y yo nos iremos a un viaje mientras entrenamos. _

_Regresaremos en un año más o menos._

_¡Así que cuida de todos! ¡Nos vemos Lucy!_

_Natsu y Happy._

-¿Qué?...

Y de pronto, el mundo de Lucy se vino abajo.

Desesperada la joven salió a toda prisa de su hogar. Quizás, si se apuraba, los alcanzaría. ¡Rogaba a los espíritus que por favor los encontrara!

A medida que avanzaba, el terror se apoderaba de ella a una velocidad espeluznante. Corría con todo lo que su cuerpo se lo permitía, pero aún así sentía que no era lo suficientemente veloz.

-¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Qué rayos están pensando, irse en un viaje, solos así! –grito frustrada.

El dolor oprimía su pecho con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos comenzaron a quemar. ¿Por qué hacían algo así?...debía ser una broma, ellos no eran capaces de abandonarla, ¿verdad?

-"Natsu…Happy…" –su mente, desesperada, los llamaba sin cesar.

Estaba asustada. No podían haberla dejado en ese momento. Ya le era lo suficientemente doloroso haber perdido a Acuario, perderlos a ellos…

-"¡No! ¡Por favor, ellos no!" –rogo mentalmente.

¡Su corazón no soportaría perder a los seres que más amaba! ¿Qué sería de ella sin esos dos? ¡¿Acaso no sabían que los necesitaba?!

-Si hicieron algo como eso…–el llanto ya era algo imposible de contener- Si lo hicieron…estaré muy sola…tontos…

Las lágrimas eran tantas que le nublaban por completo la vista, por lo que no pudo evitar tropezarse en su andar y caer al piso de golpe. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, pero simplemente la fuerzas habían abandonado completamente su cuerpo. Solo podía permanecer allí, arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de acallar los fuertes sollozos.

-Son…unos tontos…

º - º - º - º

La oscuridad hacía rato que había caído en el bosque, y la luna brillaba en el cielo con su máximo esplendor. Por la hora que era Natsu sabía que debía estar descansando, recuperándose luego de haber estado viajando por varios días, pero él no era capaz de dormir.

Y es que sus ojos simplemente no podían apartarse de las estrellas, llevando su mente lejos de aquel lugar, hacía Magnolia.

Hacia Lucy.

No podía mentirse, sabía que la extrañaba. Sabía que de seguro estaría muy dolida por haberla dejado atrás…y se odiaba por haber sido él el que la lastimara. Pero…es que todo era tan complicado.

Estaba determinado en volverse mucho más fuerte, por eso había emprendido aquel viaje. Él haría todo lo posible para que la próxima vez fuese capaz de proteger a sus amigos y para que ninguno tuviera que sufrir o sacrificarse nuevamente en una batalla. Honraría a Igneel. Vengaría a su padre, destruiría E.N.D y mataría a Agnolia. Esa era su misión. Iba a demostrar que era un buen hijo de aquel grandioso dragón y protegería a como diese lugar a todos los que amaba.

Pero sobre todo, la protegería a ella…

Y para lograr su menta estaba dispuesto a luchar contra quien sea, arriesgándose lo que fuese necesario con tal de hacerse más y más fuerte. Es por eso que no había querido llevársela con él…Aquel viaje sería muy peligroso.

Los puños de Dragneel se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Jamás permitiría que Lucy estuviese en peligro nuevamente. La maga había resultado gravemente herida tras la batalla contra Tartaros, y sabía que no se trataban de solo heridas físicas las que la habían lastimado. Era mejor así. La rubia estaría mucho más segura en Magnolia.

Aunque era probable que ella ahora lo odiara…

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Con cómo se había marchado, no podía culparla si ahora le guardaba rencor. Quizás…debió explicarle lo que pensaba más detalladamente, explicarle por qué ella debía quedarse. Quizás… hubiese sido mejor despedirse en persona…pero era un cobarde. Sabía que no era capaz de ver a Lucy a la cara y decirle: Adiós.

Si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría sido capaz de partir.

-Eh! Natsu! –la voz de Gildarts lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Con curiosidad el dragon slayer volteo a verlo. ¿Por qué el mago estaba despierto también? Estaba seguro que había quedado durmiendo profundamente en el campamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan solitario? ¿En qué piensas? –Ante aquella pregunta el pelirosa desvió la mirada, apenado- Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mí para hablar lo que quieras –se ofreció el hombre, señalándose con confianza mientras se sentaba en el suelo a su lado.

-Solo observo las estrellas. ¡Se ven increíbles desde acá! ¿No te parece?–exclamo con entusiasmo Natsu, señalando el cielo en un intento de mostrarse despreocupado.

-Sí, es cierto. Las estrellas lucen muy bien –asintió Gildarts, elevando su mirada- Hay una chica que usa magia estelar en el gremio, ¿No es así? La amiga de Kana –la enorme sonrisa fingida de Natsu se borró- Lucy creo que era su nombre. ¿Ella no suele viajaba con vos? ¿Por qué ahora no los acompaña?

Al no obtener respuesta, el mago clase S se volteo extrañado hacia su acompañante, y pudo ver con claridad como el joven se revolvía en su lugar, incomodo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro poco a poco adquiría distintas tonalidades de rojo.

-"Ya veo…"–pensó el mayor, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirosa en un intento de brindarle un poco de consuelo- Puedes contarme lo que sea Natsu. No te juzgare, ni me burlare. Y quien sabe, puede que mi experiencia pueda ayudarte en algo.

Sus palabras y acciones hicieron al dragon Slayer sentirse un poco mejor, llevándolo a pensar que quizás desahogarse y algunos consejos no le harían mal.

Lentamente, no muy seguro aún y sintiéndose verdaderamente nervioso y avergonzado, el joven comenzó a relatar por primera vez lo que había vivido con Lucy, lo que sentía por ella, y el por qué había tenido que dejarla atrás.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 17:54 del 31/01/2015

**Escuchando:** "Fukai Mori" de Do As Infinity.

**Espero les haya gustado. Feliz navidad y año nuevo! (**Aunque algo tarde**). Espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, así me animan a seguir y mejorar.**

**Nos vemos!**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

_Dos amigos charlando:  
\- ¿Y tú a quién votarás en las próximas elecciones?  
\- Yo a Alibaba y los 40 ladrones.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Es para asegurarme de que solo sean 40 los ladrones._

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
